


Won't you Stay Alive

by MangaManiac



Series: Skate the Issue [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm sorry kei, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa Tooru where are you?, Save my Writing, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: “Sir, how exactly did your friend get hurt?”“A kitchen knife I think.”“Sir, that isn’t an answer.”“He,” He took a deep breath. “He slit his wrists.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this is only half way done, I'm sorry. I also didn't mean to go on a two week hiatus. My mental health has been deteriorating, so I've been trying to get better but it just isn't turning out to well. I'm of course going to keep working on this fic, but I'm not doing well right now so again, I'm very sorry. I wanted to get at least this little bit out to you guys right now, but I just can't write this right now.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Tsukki heard what Kuroo said and he slowly lifted himself off the floor, he went to take a step towards the door and he stumbled. He hit on his hands and knees and a small yelp escaped his lips.

 

“Tsukki are you ok?” Kuroo asked worriedly his voice shaking.

 

“Yes, I’m ok, just fell.” Tsukki was trying to concentrate, his fingers were going numb and so were his toes and he was getting tired. He needed to stay awake, he knew that with distinct clarity, but he just wanted to curl up and sleep. Tsukki slowly started to crawl towards the door and after a minute he reached it, and he tried to unlock the door, but his hand had gone numb and he couldn’t quite grasp the thin piece of metal. He tried again, and failed again, and he cursed. He had to get it this time or he wouldn’t be able to, and he tried and barely missed it, the door was now most of the way unlocked but he hadn’t been able to get it all the way turned.

 

“Sorry Kuroo-san I couldn’t get it all the way.” He said the words slowly and low, and then he felt his arms and legs give out, and he was really tired so he closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki? Tsukki!” Kuroo yelled, he heard Tsukki fall again and he didn’t hear Tsukki moving anymore so he backed away from the door and charged it. The latch which was already mostly undone unlocked and the door came open, luckily when he had fallen his head had fallen to the outside of the doors swing. Kuroo looked around and saw the large amount of blood that Tsukki had lost and he sucked in a breath, his heart was pounding and he could feel tears on his cheeks. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 119 sticking his phone against his ear, he knelt down and felt for Tsukki’s pulse, it was slow and weak but at least it was there.

 

“119 what is your emergency?” The operator sounded over the line.

 

“I need help my friend is bleeding out, I need an ambulance, please.” His voice was shaking but he hoped he got the point across.

 

“Alright sir what is the address?” He gave the address, and then the dreaded question came.

 

“Sir, how exactly did your friend get hurt?”

 

“A kitchen knife I think.”

 

“Sir, that isn’t an answer.”

 

“He,” He took a deep breath. “He slit his wrists.”

 

“Ok, sir, I need you to apply pressure to the wounds in order to get the bleeding to stop. Can you do that for me sir?”

 

“Yes, I can do it.”

 

“Ok, apply as much pressure as you can, your friend may be bruised later but it could save his life.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“How much blood do you think your friend has lost sir?”

 

“Uhm,” He looked around. “Maybe 2-3 liters.”

 

“Alright I’m relaying that to the paramedics.” There was a pause and then, “Do you know your friend’s blood type sir?”

 

“Umm, I think it’s AB-, I might be wrong though.” He was angry, he was supposed to know these things. Each captain on the team is given a general information sheet on each player, and he knows that there was a portion on their blood types.

 

“Sir, please do not feel guilty, it is good that you could remember anything on it.” Just then he heard the doors open in the front of the house.

 

“In here!” He shouted to get the paramedics attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here --> http://animemeg13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated and any comments or kudos are fine!
> 
> Also I want to do some prompt writing for Haikyuu!! so tell me here, or on Tumblr.


End file.
